


守法公民

by redfacero



Category: Deliver Us from Evil (2020 film), 从邪恶中拯救我, 魔鬼對決, 다만 악에서 구하소서
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 未完待续
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: “你就不能乖乖地躺在棺材里吗？”“很不幸，我又被死神退货了。”
Relationships: 雷/仁南
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 题目取自2009年Gerard Butle主演的同名电影

**_就像所有替国情局卖命的人的老话，“如果我们想赢这场游戏，我们不用遵循任何规则。”_ **

  
**仁川**

  
“您知道是谁杀害她的吗？”

他的手掌仍旧微微颤抖着，双眼胀红干涩，原本已随着年龄下垂的眼皮，此刻更加肿胀。他忍不住地发呆，像是将耳朵浸在水中一般，只能听到隐约的呜鸣声——现在，女儿是他在世上唯一仅存的家人。

“也许，但是我不确定，这是曼谷警方寄来的资料，你到了那儿，联系一个叫李春培的人，不过别抱太大希望。”

电话那头的声音将他从回忆中拉回现实，他习惯性地低下眼，接着抬头，落日的余晖打在他的身上，睫毛下覆盖的双眼泛着微红，但是清澈的眼神却散发着冰冷的沉着。

他不会善罢甘休，如果他在这个世界上还有些什么责任，那就是他该确保宥敏的安全。至少，当他再度见到死去的英珠时，他的内心能够没有愧疚。

“你想要怎么做？”

“行猎。”

**曼谷**

  
入夜之后，街道上仍旧熙熙攘攘。路旁的餐厅，内外的桌椅上坐满了前来聊天吃饭的顾客。酒店俱乐部外头站满排队的型男靓女，无一不昭示着——夜晚才是城市生活的开始。

由于职业的习惯，他总会环顾四周，小心确定周边环境后，才继续前往下一个地点。他的身影穿过路上的行人，不起眼的装扮使他不被重视。他在一栋公寓的大门前停下，这里远离街上的人潮，与两条街外的喧闹相比，宛如另一个世界。

“我需要你的帮助。”

两人互相对看了一阵，原本紧张的气氛在李春培微笑的那刻被打破。他走上前，伸出空闲的手臂拥抱对方的肩膀，两人脸颊接触时，他感受到对方身上透出的寒意，使他在热火朝天的东南亚如冰窖般透心凉。

仁男扯动嘴角，貌似友善的回应着。

“我听大哥说起你家人的事了，请节哀。”

他移动脚步，低头看向身前高度只及自己胸口的男人，“你知道谁杀害了徐英洙并绑架了我的女儿。”

仁男平板的语气令他感到不寒而栗，他深吸了一口气，觉得两人在外太久，担心会引起不必要的注意。于是，他环顾街道四周没有异常后，便转身打开公寓的大门，带仁南走了进去。

暗褐色的皮鞋踩踏在公寓里用石板铺成的地面，他没想到外观如此不起眼的小公寓，里头藏着一间像是作战中心的住所。李春培从冰箱拿出两罐啤酒，视线警戒地随着对方巨大的身影游走，像是担心他触动什么秘密机关一般。

“你想得到什么？”不等对方开口，李春培问清他来的目的，顺便把啤酒递给对方。仁男的出现大概令他感到不安，毕竟没有情报人员会喜欢看到，自己藏匿的巢穴被曝光。

“徐英珠被杀害那天，在警局打的那通电话。”

李春培迟疑地看向他，他把手中的啤酒放在桌上，脸色不安却不知道该如何回应。

“那是官方的记录，不是公开可以取得的资料。”他见到仁男漫步从身后朝他逼近，原本还想继续说着拒绝的话，被硬生生吞了下去。

“我需要那通电话。”他无视对方委婉的拒绝还是敷衍，因为他知道对方一定有办法取得那通电话。李春培抵不过眼前人的逼迫，亦或是他自己还有一点同情对方际遇的心情，他走到房内一台电脑前，拉开椅子坐下，仁男紧随其后。看到墙上的电视屏幕快速联结到电脑显示的画面，没用多久的时间，李春培敲打键盘的双手停了下来。他不解地看着对方，正准备询问椅子上的男人发生了什么事，而李春培只是将手指放在唇上，眼神犹豫地想着该怎么回应。

“这并不是一通令人感到舒适的聊天内容，你确定想要听吗？”他将椅子向后推开，手扶着额头对仁男说道。

“播放。”他命令着，双眼直直盯住电脑显示的音源所在，虽一脸严肃，但内心充斥的却是忐忑不安。如果他没记错，那是一个多礼拜前的事情。

李春培熟练地帮他将音频拷贝在手机。

**_他们失脚的时候，伸冤报应在我，因他们遭灾的日子近了，那要临在他们身上的必速速来到。_ **  
**_——申命记32:35_ **

午时，在郊外的公路，一辆老旧的车停在路旁。车子里传来收音机转播足球比赛的实况，在空无一人的道路上听起来格外清楚。

此刻，车外艳阳高照，阳光照射空气的热度在车顶散发出模糊朦胧的褶影。车后不远处，有一台黑色的重装轻型卡车，正加快速度地笔直驶来。卡车里，仁南双手戴着黑色的手套，紧握方向盘，踩着油门加速前进。

随着收音机里主播的高声呼吼，男人听到足球被对方守门员档下。在那刻，他生气地拍打方向盘，一面摇头，一面看向窗外，试图转移愤怒的心情。他低头看着左侧的后视镜，皱起眉，以为自己眼花。他看到后方有车灯反射，像是对着自己的车子驶来。觉得不对劲，他急忙转头看向车内的后视镜，一台黑色的车影已经逼近，还来不及反应，对方的车头已猛力重击了他的车尾。

男人身上并无系住安全带，他的颈部随着后方的撞击，一股脑地撞上了前方的玻璃窗。他感到头晕目眩，接着瘫软昏倒在方向盘上。

卡车在撞击停止后，仁男从驾驶座开门下车，快速地打开对方的车门，看到已昏倒在驾驶座上的男人，将他从椅子上拉出。他把对方反手压在地上，从口袋拿出塑料扣绳，束紧他的手腕，另一只手上拿出准备好的黑色布袋，将其套在头上，贴着对方滴在脖子上的鲜血一并打结。再将男人丢在卡车后方的平板上，盖上厚重的麻布，快速驶离现场。

窗外的风吹进车内，仁男的脸上渗着汗水，神情专注地看向前方的道路。就在刚刚，他攻击并且绑架了一名韩国人质。这样的罪行并不使他感到畏惧，因为这一切只是复仇的开始。

他想起先前听到的那通电话。

韩钟秀，一个平凡无奇的房产中介商，实则因在本国诈骗被通缉而偷渡到泰国的渣宰。一个多礼拜前，他打电话给正在警局寻女的徐英洙，并以找到绑匪为由诱骗她前去送死。

黑色的卡车开进一座荒废的厂房，他走下车，把仍旧昏迷的韩钟秀拖下，抓着他的手臂，一路拖向室内。

迎面泼来的冰水把男人呛醒，他睁开双眼，全身充斥着剧痛，忍不住哀鸣着。他的双手被反绑在身后，身体坐在一张木椅上，白色的灯光打在他的头顶，让他看不清楚太远的事物，他尝试挣扎，身体不仅无法移动，还注意到自己的脖子上套着一个麻绳编成的索套。他不安地大叫着，此刻，他似乎清楚意识到自己的命运，但是他仍然抱有一丝希望，幻想对方能够留下一条性命给自己。

男人不安地大叫着，一个高大的身影从阴影处走到他面前，他看清对方的脸，马上停止了叫喊。

“你知道我是谁吗？”仁男低着眼，他强忍住心底想把眼前的男人撕裂成碎片的冲动。

“你，你想干嘛？我不知道，我什么也不知道，你抓错人了。”韩钟秀发抖着摇头，发出了就连自己都认不出来的声音，恐惧地回答着。

“是谁让你在8月5号那天打电话给一个叫徐英洙的韩国女人？”

他慢慢逼近对方的身体，如果恐惧能用味道形容，那么此刻韩钟秀身上发出血的腥味还有汗臭，应该就是了。男人拼命地摇着头，不敢回答他的问题。

看见他自腰间掏出手枪时，韩钟秀不安地大喊道，“西八，不会吧，你是开玩......，”他果断地朝对方左边的膝盖开了一枪，男人痛苦地哀叫，他这辈子没有体验过这样的痛苦。

接着仁男把手枪瞄准男人右边的膝盖，看着他，等待对方给他满意的答案。

“拜托，你真的找错人了！”话还没说完，他又一次扣下扳机，子弹穿过男人的右膝盖。韩忠秀边哭边叫，剧烈地疼痛席卷全身，让他有股立刻就想要死亡的冲动。仁男把枪口移上他的眉心，抢下的男人双眼沾满泪水，发抖般看着他。

“这是你最后的机会了，是谁指使你的？”他伸手抹掉对方额头上混着汗水还有干涸的血迹，带着手套的手指接触到对方皮肤的那刻，受伤的男人惊恐地颤抖了一下。韩钟秀知道自己的苦难快要结束了。

如果对方把子弹送进他的脑袋，那么疼痛就再也不复存在。

但韩钟秀只是一个普通人，他没有受过军人的训练，不知道什么叫做宁死不屈。他也没有接受过高等教育，不知道敌人在得不到情报以先，不会让他丧命。就像此刻，在死亡之前，他本能地想要逃离存活下来，所以他拼命地求饶，也许给予了对方想要的答案，行刑者能够赦免他的性命。

现在，这位受伤的房产中介只是看着他发抖，双唇紧闭，不敢回答他的问题。因为即便平凡愚钝如他，也知道背叛收买他的人，自己也必死无疑。

“你杀了我吧，反正他们也会把我干掉。”男人鼓起最大的勇气说道，即使仁男冷峻的眼神依旧使他发抖。

“但是你的儿子该怎么办，你愿意看到他因你而死吗？”他把电话放到男人耳边，电话的另一头传来男孩哭叫父亲的声音。

“告诉我是谁指使你的，孩子就会被放过。”他把电话拿开，看着男人苦苦哀求后，平静地再次说出他的要求。韩钟秀眨着眼睛，来回看着仁男和他手中的电话，儿子哭喊的声音持续从听筒的那头传出，在最后一刻，他妥协了。

“是朝飚党，他们收买了好几个部门的警察。”当他被告知自己将有额外收入时，他没有想过会有今天这样的结局。

“泰国人？”他确认着，韩钟秀急切地点点头。对方紧跟着他的动作移动视线，而当韩钟秀与他四目相对、还没意识到他眼中的凌冽杀意时，他扣下扳机，毫不犹豫地将子弹送进对方的脑袋里。


	2. Chapter 2

职责、荣誉、国家、为正义而战，为了捍卫底线，为了填补缺口，他觉得自己早就贱卖了灵魂。他总是认为，如果能赢下整场战役，一次小小的战斗完全不足挂齿。

金春城却告诉他，这是场毫无胜算的行猎。千真万确，毫无胜算。他一直都不屑一顾，但直到亲自对上雷——那个“屠夫”，他方才理解个中深意。

在他的概念里，他只愿意把雷当成一次“突发事件”。雷不仅是个大麻烦，他是他们的巴比伦。对他的了解实在太少，少到不足以使他们充分感到真切的畏惧。

他清楚地记得自己从破旧的沙发中拿出枪，指着雷，几乎就要开口说出那句 ** _——“很抱歉，但如果再这么追下去我必须杀了你。”_**

然而几个阴魂不散的朝飚党适时出现，计划需要一点小小的变更。他可以试着在雷开枪前先射中他，然后躲过其余几人朝他扑来的攻击。他要一枪射中雷的要害，但他不能打死他，得让他看起来像没救的样子，对了，他逃脱时还要顺便把雷的枪远远踢开。但是还有另外一种可能，如果雷先去捡抢，他会在第一时间送对方归西。

噢，已经太迟了。

雷先射中了他，可以理解为对方一定相当生气让自己从他眼皮子底下逃走，从而多杀了三个，不，是一群人——出于某种必须的理由。但是这无法解释他现在仍活着，活生生，完好的原因。

他瞪视着雷的眼睛，看见愤怒、绝对的狂怒，毫无疑问那是一双疯狂充血的眼睛。他检查过自己身上只有一处伤口，虽然在记忆中他倒下时听见有玻璃碎掉的声音，以及击中墙壁的两三声枪响，他等待过更多的痛觉袭来，并微微惊讶于射这几枪的人技术真是差爆了。然而他没有挂掉，也没有听到换膛声，那么雷肯定还没有打算杀他。

“你就不能乖乖地躺在棺材里吗？”

“很不幸，我又被死神退货了。”

雷将他的武器取走，抵在脊椎上的金属枪管用力施压，示意他该往前走，随后门被粗鲁的关上，他停在长型沙发边，转身面对男人从容不迫地坐下，对方没有阻止他，脸上的笑容很明显是在告知，藏在沙发里的那把手枪早就被搜走，前任特工只好放弃以行动反击，他干脆将整个人埋进沙发里，稍作休息静观其变。

“我只是想跟你见一面而已。”雷毫无预警的将枪托袭向他的右脸颊，力道之大让他侧倒在沙发上，起身反抗却仍不及雷更快一步的动作，对方用前臂锁住他的咽喉，利用身体的重量将他压制在沙发椅背上，并将枪管抵住他的眉心。

“你就不该来找我。”仁男被压的有点喘不过气，但他努力维持冷静的语调。

“既然你知道我是来找乐子，就别再浪费时间了。”雷站直身体，松开他的钳固，单手解开自己的皮带扣环。

仁男忽视眼前的男人，他吐掉口腔中的血，接着碰碰自己的脸颊，确定骨头都还完好。

“你不怕我突然改变主意，为了复仇决定用力一咬？”

“噢，而我会开枪射穿你的脑袋，警察会在你嘴里发现被咬断的生殖器官，想想你国情局的那帮朋友该用什么心情参加你的葬礼。”

仁男没回答，他将对方的裤子及内裤拉至膝盖处，手背沿着雷的大腿内侧滑向鼠蹊部，接着抚弄双球，右手套弄着半勃起。

“别轻易挑战权威。”

雷拿着枪的手看似纹风不动，但仁男从话语间察觉到对方的呼吸已经开始紊乱，他依旧保持沉默，将炎热慢慢地含进嘴里，浅浅的进出，右手在对方大腿外侧磨蹭着，当男人忍受不住开始想扭动时，他的双手便往上伸至臀部，狠狠地捏住，雷当然不甘示弱，他抓住仁男前额头上那短短的卷毛，往后一扯，将枪管抵住对方咽喉以当作一次警告，仁男无视威胁，在对方松开手后，他假装配合，先将对方的勃起滑进自己口腔深处，在移动时，刚刚被击中的脸颊刺痛着，所以故意用牙齿咬了几下以示回敬，但对方只是叫他轻一点，在男人喘气声加重时，他趁机将手溜进股缝之间。

“嘿，”雷立刻伸手制止。

“这不是你想要的吗？”

“不，该把屁股翘起来让我操的人是你。”

“我们必须在这个争议上达成共识。”

“你有看到这个吗？”雷晃了晃他手中的枪，“我想这点你没得争论。”

“那好，”仁男开始脱掉自己身上的衣物，“你干嘛不坐到沙发上好好享受。”


End file.
